


Art/words: Dragon Wear

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Costumes, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Suitable for remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are invited to a Harry Potter costume Party.  Arthur is displeased with Merlin's choice of attire!





	Art/words: Dragon Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> This is just a bit of silly fun. Happy Birthday kitty! I hope this brightens your day!  
> Many thanks to Camelittle for giving this the once over and supplying some very cute reference pics.

    **Dragon Wear**

 

“What, in the name of God, is that?”

 

Arthur waves a dismissive finger in the direction of Merlin, who is holding up a tatty square of white fabric.

 

“It’s your outfit?”

 

“ _My_ _outfit_? It looks like a dirty pillowcase!”

 

“Exactly!” Merlin beams, “I thought you could go as Dobby.”

 

“Have you lost your mind? Arthur Pendragon does not go to his sister’s exclusive Harry Potter party dressed as a bloody house elf! What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“Don’t get mad, kilgharrah said it would be totally unique, that it would show off your physique.”

 

“Unique, unique! Of course, it would be bloody unique! What sort of imbecile thinks it’s a good idea to pay someone for the privilege of parading around in that rag? … And who the hell is Kildare?”

 

“ kilgharrah is a lovely old gentleman who owns that new fancy dress shop: Dragon Wear, you know, the one on the corner of Albion Street?”

 

Arthur’s face turns puce. “Shop? There is, and never has been a fancy dress shop, you bumbling idiot, the building has been derelict for years!”

 

“It was there Arthur, I swear, there was a sign and everything, I even have his card somewhere -”

 

“A sign! Well, it must be totally legit then.”

 

Merlin cheeks colour, he’s about to retaliate but is drowned out  - it seems like there is no end to Arthur’s tirade.

 

“I warned you not to wander around in that lightning bolt T-shirt, but oh no, you wouldn’t have it, just couldn’t resist the glitter could you, Merlin. You’ve made yourself into a sitting duck, ‘Harry Potter fan’ is blazoned all over you in big gold letters. Everyone knows it’s the 20th anniversary, all that weird guy had to do was mention the word ‘magic’ and waive some half-price black robes in your face, and suddenly he has you eating out of his hand.”

 

Merlin’s knuckles  bunch and  are bleached white. “It wasn’t like that!” he snarls through gritted teeth.

 

“Honestly Merlin, your ability to see good in people is always your downfall - I have never met such a gullible idiot!”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that.”

 

“Why, what you going to do about it, wizard boy? Zap me with your fake wand?”

 

POOF!

 

As the smoke dissipates, Merlin blinks frantically, clearing his throat and searching for Arthur, who seems to have disappeared.

 

 

“Meow!”

 

Startled, Merlin flings the wand up in the air and stares in horror at the irate ball of orange fluff giving him a murderous glare.

 

“Oh, my God! I’m so sorry, Arthur!”

 

Merlin drops to his knees scooping the tiny ginger kitten up in his arms  but puts it down hastily when it takes a swipe at his nose.

 

“We’ll fix this, I promise. That card has got to be here somewhere.” Merlin fruitlessly taps down his robes and turns out empty pockets, whilst Arthur starts to attack the tassels on Merlin’s outfit.

 

A gentle rumble of thunder can be heard in the distance or perhaps it’s an ancient dragon’s laughter.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/gtMMWkS)

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek I hope you liked what you saw!


End file.
